Food Fight
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad have a food fight? Find out! Channy! 3 Rated T because I feel like it!


Hey Guys! This is my new one-shot Food Fight! Hope you like it! **(Please read A/N at the end)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Food Fight**

A Blue-eyed, blonde-hair boy was walking to the commissary to get some fro-yo before shooting some scenes at the Falls. He ran into one beautiful, brown-eyed girl.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

Sonny didn't mean to stare at him like she was. His eyes were just so dreamy, she couldn't help herself. She realized recently that she was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. She tried to avoid feeling that way, but love is a feeling that doesn't go away.

Chad had recently come to the same realization. He was in love with Sonny Munroe. He would never say that aloud. She's a Random, and dating a Random was like going against the rules. Chad wanted to be sweet around her, and not a jerk, but Chad was to worried about what would happen to his reputation.

"Getting lost in my eyes, Munroe?" asked Chad  
Chad's voice snapped Sonny out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Sonny.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" stated Chad.

"W-What?" stuttered Sonny.

"You're in love with me Munroe!" said Chad as he was getting his fro-yo.

"Am not!" retorted Sonny as she grabbed a cup for her fro-yo.

"You are Munroe. You get lost in my eyes way to easily!" said Chad as he started to eat his fro-yo.

"I DO NOT!" screamed Sonny.

"Munroe, just admit that you're in love with me!" said Chad.

"Why do you care so much if I love you, Chad?" questioned Sonny.

"B-Because…Because…I just do okay!" stammered Chad.

"You're such a jerk!" said Sonny.

Sonny was so frustrated with Chad that she scooped a big spoonful of fro-yo and flung it at Chad's hair.

"SONNY! You did NOT just get fro-yo in my hair!" growled Chad.

"Oh, but I did!" laughed Sonny.

"You're gonna pay for that Munroe!" smirked Chad.

"Chad? What are you-?" Sonny didn't finish her sentence because Chad dumped his entire cup of frozen yogurt on Sonny's head.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" screeched Sonny.

By now everyone that was in the Commissary had left, not wanting to get in between Sonny and Chad knowing of their constant fighting.

"In your face Munroe! That's what you get for messing with my hair!" laughed Chad.

"Oh, it's not over yet Chad!" screamed Sonny as she threw some of the slop that they call "lunch" at Chad. He screamed like a girl.

"Oh it's ON Munroe!" screamed Chad.

The fight went on for about 2 hours. Food was flying everywhere and was everywhere. Sonny and Chad were covered in food. When the fight was over Chad screamed at Sonny:

"I love you Munroe!"

Chad then realized his slip up. He was going to say hate but his real feelings came out. Chad was mumbling to himself saying how it was a slip up.

Sonny was frozen in shock. She was thinking that Chad saying he loved her was some crude joke. Then she looked into his eyes. What she saw in his eyes proved to her that he truly loved her.

Sonny walked up to Chad while he kept rambling on about how it slipped out and he understands if she doesn't feel the same way taking into consideration how he treats her.

Sonny simply puts her finger on his lips so he stops talking. She looks strait into his eyes and whispers to him

"Shut up and love me."

They both smile and lean in to kiss. The kiss that had sparks flying and changed their lives for the better.

**A/N **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing! I'll take criticism. This is for all of my readers of Chatroom and Matchmakers at Work. I'm hoping to update either 1 of them or both of them on Tuesday, March 22. If you haven't read those stories, please do and review! I haven't been able to write a lot lately, so I haven't really been on FanFiction. So I just have to say I'm soooo happy to have Demi back on Twitter! I was sitting on Twitter, March 15****th****, talking to friends when I saw her tweet, ****Guess who's baaaaaaaack...!****, I jumped up and started screaming. LOL. Anyway, hope you liked this! Review!**

** ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


End file.
